


I'll Be There For You

by Merfilly



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie has fallen, and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

Bon Jovi had it right. _I'll be there for you._ I can't even imagine not being there for her now. I know Vic feels the same about Helena, even if he's creepy as hell about the way he shows it.

Dinah?

Where do I even start?

From that first sighting in the locker room, seeing this classy little lady with the fishnet stockings, I was hooked. I wanted to know how someone that only came up to my chin ran with the big dogs… and never doubted she had to have a hell of a punch to do it.

Boy was I right.

From the minute she started hornswoggling me into helping out Wildcat, I knew she was up to something, but I was willing to ride it out. And man, what a team we made. Granted, she about laid me out after, for my little trick to keep her out of the main event, but I've learned. She sure as hell can take care of herself.

Still pretty damn sure that first sight was rigged. See, I know who the Bat is, and we've got… interests that run close together. He knew me more than well enough to know I would want to get to the bottom of a mystery like her. And he probably knew every thing about her, given that she's out of his city.

Anyway, here I am, staking out a warehouse in the miserable, cold rain, because… I'm going to be there for her. She's got this hunch that her case is about to break wide open, and damned if her hunches aren't usually dead on the money. So I'm waiting in my hooded cloak, the one I break out for the imposing look… and the weather. I've got the space-age bow tonight, not my trusty wooden one, but even this thing is staying as protected as I can keep it, and the arrows are all blunt-headed gadgets. This rain is going to make the shocker a little fun, but it's the cryo-arrow I'm really wanting to see, with all that wet muck down in the alley. 

Yeah, being out here is going to catch me a cold, but I'm going to have fun doing it, and she'll be happy I came along for the ride.

* * *

"You're hopeless," Helena told me as we all settled in back at Dinah's apartment. Dinah, thankfully, wasn't in the room when she said it, but I sniffled loudly and cleared my throat to drown out any other words Hel might throw at me to belittle my cause. I mean, really! Just because a man wants to help his beautiful, dangerous girl out a little? Is that really a reason to call me hopeless?

"She is correct," Vic added, and I threw him the most wounded look I could muster. Whose side was he on? Of course, Helena kept him on a leash… often his tie wrapped around her fist.

"Have you two even had a real date? One that doesn't involve beating people senseless and getting them locked up?" Helena pressed.

"Yeah, which is more'n you two have managed," I blustered, quietly, at her.

"Actually," she smirked. "Vic's taken me out several times. Even dancing."

Now that? That I didn't believe it for one second, so I looked over at mister-creepy-no-face… who still had no face despite us being tucked away for the night in Dinah's place.

"Point of distribution for psychological enhancing chemicals that had been tampered with to actually provide a mind-control vector," Vic answered the disbelieving look I gave him. Helena promptly threw a pillow at him which he shrugged off.

I could not imagine what their sex-life had to be like, given her wildness and his… conspiracy-laden stoicism.

"Don't break anything," Dinah said in that so-soft, sweet voice that could tear down walls. She came back in wearing a Gotham Knights sweatshirt and sweats, hair pulled back in a quick pony-tail… and I didn't think she could look anymore gorgeous than in that moment.

This was a real girl… no, woman. Real, and letting me see the side of her that wasn't just kicking butt and taking names.

Whoa.

I wasn't certain I had ever gotten to this stage, and yet, here I was, falling all over again for the woman that stole my heart on a recruitment drive for the League.

"Dinah, since he's hopeless, tell me you're actually handling the ball here?"

"Pair of 'em," Dinah said without even missing a beat, and even Vic choked a little on how smooth she'd done it. Helena's mouth was a little open. I couldn't help but chuckle, even as that little woman planted herself firmly in my lap. "Ollie's not hopeless." She then turned her face to mine, and proceeded to make me forget all about Hel and Vic and the insinuation that I wasn't handling the relationship the best way possible.

However, when that kiss ended, Helena didn't seem at all convinced. "Di, have you two been on a real date… that he asked you to?"

Dinah shifted to nestle into my arms, but also be able to see our two best friends. And wasn't that weird enough, having the conspiracy theorist and our very own bruiser-with-issues as best buds?

"No."

Wait, what? Surely I had…

"See, Hel, Ollie realized that he's mucked up every other half-serious relationship he had in the past, so he decided to let me call the shots in this one. That's why we're in my apartment, not his, even though I can guarantee the rain tonight made him wish for Star City's nicer weather," Dinah explained simply.

You know what? I'm just going to roll with what she says. Might be true, after all. I can't always make tails or heads of the mess that is my thinking.

"See? Not hopeless," I tell them all, before just settling in to cuddle with … my Dinah.

Feels good, especially knowing I'm her Ollie. Bon Jovi sang it, but I'm going to live it, and she will too.


End file.
